


Moonbeams in Your Wake

by parallelresistance



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Watford (Simon Snow), lake vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelresistance/pseuds/parallelresistance
Summary: Fiona Pitch is terrifying behind the wheel.It's a relief to finally pull up to the Pitch family lakehouse.-------------------Fiona takes Baz, Simon, Penny, and Agatha on a vacation





	Moonbeams in Your Wake

**Author's Note:**

> Title adapted from "She's in Love" from _The Little Mermaid_ because I am showtune trash

Simon 

Fiona Pitch is terrifying behind the wheel. 

First there was the car ride down, where I thought she was going to crash into every other moving vehicle and then some. She didn't seem to know what a speed limit was. The only amusing thing was where she relegated Baz to the back, telling him “the front seat is for people who haven't been kidnapped by fucking numpties.” He had just sighed and climbed into the back with me. Which meant I had someone to hold onto as Fiona did her best to kill us all. 

Penny ended up in the front after Baz was banished, and Agatha sat on the other side of me. It was a relief to finally pull up to the Pitch family lakehouse. Home sweet home for the next week.

“Merlin Baz, I can't believe your family owns this,” I say incredulously. The lakefront house was single story and wasn't crumbling like a few of its neighbors, it's blue coat of paint looking fresh. The porch overlooking the lake had several comfortable looking chairs on it; I could imagine Baz curling up on one of them with a book in his hand and reading until well into the night. 

Inside was even nicer, and surprisingly the interior had managed to escape the Gothic decor of the Pitch manor. The living room had a well-used pool table, with pictures of various beach scenes hanging on the walls. The small kitchen/dining room had a wall of non-perishables in plastic bins, and various pictures of Baz and his family adorning the walls. I noticed that there were none of Natasha or him pre-vampirism. 

Fiona of course took the largest bedroom that was the most closed off. Baz and I were stuck in one that had a door to the outside and the only bathroom in the house. But even that had more privacy than Penny and Agatha’s bed, which was tucked in the corner of the sitting room with a screen on front to give them some semblance of privacy. I tried to offer them our bed but Baz quickly cut me off with a look. And Penny told me that this way she was less likely to walk in on something she didn't want to see. (which is fair I guess) 

Once we dropped off our suitcases, Fiona suggested that she take us out on the boat. Baz the little traitor just let us follow along, like the idiots we were. We got changed into our swimsuits (Baz wore a wetsuit to better protect himself from the sun) and then headed out to the dock where Fiona had the boat running. 

She had tied an inflatable raft to the back of the boat and told Penny, Agatha, and I to climb on. Yet again Baz said nothing, just crawled into the boat after his aunt. And we listened still. 

We get situated on our stomachs, holding the handles in front of us. Baz suggested the heaviest person lay in the middle, so we once again do it, and I'm then between the two girls. 

Next thing I know Fiona’s gunning it away from the dock, turning the boat one way to the other rather drunkenly, forcing us over the wake and back, attempting to knock us off. Agatha is screaming next to me. Penny is laughing. I'm scowling at Baz, who's just smiling and taking pictures of us. 

The three of us are bouncing all around on the raft. My muscles are burning from trying not to go flying off the back. Fiona is varying her speed in addition to swerving and we've all almost fallen off more times than I can count. 

We take a sharp turn to the right and I accidentally knock Agatha off. My momentum just pushes her right into the water, and I soon follow her in. 

I hit it with a shock, I feel like I skim over it a bit then finally go under. I'm just glad I'm wearing a life vest because I think the impact would be worse than a belly flop. I kick my way up to the surface, sputtering a bit at the bit of water that went up my nose. 

Fiona has already slowed and turned around to pick up Agatha and I. 

“You three lasted longer than I expected. The first time Baz rode and I took off with no warning he just flew right off,” Fiona tells us. Behind her Baz just scowls and tells her that she hadn't waited for him to get his grip. 

Once we get back on the raft, Fiona speeds off again. By the time she brings us back to the dock, she's managed to knock us off three more times, getting all three of us together at the very end. Baz says he got that on video and imitates me grabbing my nose as i hit the water. It’s not my fault I never learned to breathe out bubbles like him, when would I have learned that? Not like care homes are fond of beach trips.

“Who wants to go again with Basil?” Fiona asks. Agatha quickly declines, saying her arms need a break from clinging on for dear life. 

“Simon will,” Penny volunteers me with a wicked look on her face. 

“Fine, but if you push me off Snow I'm pulling you with me.”

And he does. Twice.

**Author's Note:**

> I may add more to this, depending on if I get any more ideas. Feel free to send prompts to [my tumblr.](http://www.basiltoff.tumblr.com)


End file.
